


Pagod

by orphan_account



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Big Cock, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, fem wooseok
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pagod si Seungyoun galing sa trabaho pero andyan si Wooseok para alagaan siya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5





	Pagod

Gabi na ng makarating ang asawa kong si syoun sa bahay. Pagod siya galing trabaho at mukhang wala sa mood. Pero dahil mabait akong asawa pasasayahin ko siya at pagagaanin ang loob.

“Babe, pagod ka ba?” Hinimashimas ko ang hita niya.

“Wag ngayon babe masakit ulo ko.” Nagpatuloy sa pagkain si syoun ng hapunan pero di ko siya tinigilan.

“Tatanggalin natin sakit ng ulo mo.” Hinawakan ko ang kanyang tite at pinisil ito. “Pwede ko ba tong kainin?” Kinindatan ko siya at nakuha naman niya agad ang gusto kong mangyari.

“Tangina wseok sabik ka nanaman sa tite ko. Wag kang kakain ng hapunan ah tite ko lng kainin mo.” Lumuhod ako at agad na tinanggal ang pantalon at brief niya. Hindi pa matigas yunh tite niya pero ang laki na, nasampal pa ko sa mukha. Shet. Sarap.

“Susubo ko na” Susubo ko na sana ang tite ni syoun para tumigas na pero pinigilan niya ko.

“Diladilaan mo muna babe. Gutom na gutom ka naman masyado.” Ginawa ko ang gusto niya at diniladilaan ito. Dinilaan ko yung ulo niya tapos sinundan ang ugat dahilan ng pagungol neto.

“Tangina wseok subo mo na!” Sinubo ko agad ang tite niya at sinipsip ito na parang ice candy. Sarap na sarap ako sa lasa ng tite niya at si syoun ungol lng ng ungol. Naramdaman kong may precum na kaya sinipsip ko yung ulo at chinupachupa ito. Sarap ng gatas.

“Wseok kakantutin ko na bibig mo.” Sinimulan ng ilabas pasok ni syoun ang tite niya sa bibig ko. Ang lalim ng pagpasok niya kaya bumabakat sa leeg ko. Kantot lang siya ng kantot parang puke ko yung bibig ko pero okay lang sarap naman din kasi ng tite niya super sarap.

“Sarap ng bibig mo babe. Sarap kantutin. Tangina lalabasan na ata ako.” Naramdaman kong lumalaki na yung tite niya sa bibig ko at onti na lang puputok na. Ginalingan ko sa pagsipsip at ayun na binaon niya yung tite niya sa lalamunan ko at pinutok tamod niya.

Nilunok ko ang gatas niyang pagkasarapsarap. Tangina gusto ko pa. Gusto ko pa ng tite at tamod ni syoun.

“Sarap ba babe?”

“Sarap talaga ng tite mo syoun. Ang laki, haba at puno ng matamis na tamod. Gusto ko pa.” Diniladilaan ko tite niya para linisin ito at sipsipin ang natitirang tamod.

“Ako naman kakain sayo babe.” Ngumisi si syoun at tsaka ako nilatag sa table. Tinanggal niya ang tshirt ko at sinupsop ang malulusog kong dede.

“Ahh tangina sarap sige pa.” Pinisil pisil niya ang kanan at kinurot kurot ang utong habang sinisipsip ang kaliwa kong dede. Para siyang baby na nagaabang ng gatas.

“Tangina wseok may sumisirit atang gatas sa dede mo.” Di ko alam kung totoo yun pero nalibugan ak sa sinabi niya.

“Sigi gatasan mo lang ako.” Pinagdikit niya ang dede ko at ng magsalubong ang utong ko ay agad niya itong kinagat at sinipsip. May lumalabas nga atang gatas. Grabe naman kase chumupa si syoun.

“Sarap pero mas masarap to.” Hinawakan niya ang puke ko at minasahe ito.

“Shit kainin mo din puke ko pls. Sarap yan naglalaway na.” Pagmamakaawa ko.

“Talaga? Patingen nga?” Tinanggal ko ang panty ko at binuka ang hita ko. Pinakita ko sa kanya ang basa kong puke na mamulamula pa.

“Laplapin mo please.” Agad namang sinunod ni syoun at dinilaan ang puke ko. Una pinaglalaruan lang niya ang clit at lips tapos ay nakipaghalikan na siya dito. Para niyang finefrench kiss. Ungol lang ako ng ungol habang pinaglalaruan ang utong ko.

“Sarap ng dila mo babe. Sigi pa kainin mo pa.”

Unti uniti niya ng pinasok ang dila niya sa loob ko at kinantot ako gamit ito.

“Ahh ahhh ahhh sarap ahh”

Nangmatapos na siyang paglaruan ako, hinalikan niya naman ako sa labi at lasang lasa ko ang puke ko. Sarap. Pero mas masarap tamod niya.

“Sarap ng puke mo babe. Basang basa at magang maga.”

“Excited na kasi sa tite mo eh. Kanina pa sabik na sabik.” Natawa ako ng bahagya. 

“Edi papasok ko na.” Pinasok niya agad ito at napasigaw ako sa sakit at sarap. Shet ang laki masyado para kong mapupunit.

“Di pa pasok lahat. Kalahati pa lang.” tinignan ko at totoo nga kalahati pa lang. gano ba kahaba tite ni syoun? Parang di ko ata kaya.

Naipasok niya na ng buo ang tite niya sa puke ko. Parang ramdam ko ulo niya sa tiyan ko sa lalim niya.

“Tangina sarap mo. Sikip puta.”

“Kantot na pls.” Naiiyak kong sabi.

Sinimulan niya kong kantutin hindi mabagal, mabilis.

Parang lumilindol sa lakas at bilis ng pagbayo sakin ni syoun. Halos malaglag na ata plato niya sa sahig.

“Tangina syoun lumalake pa tite mo sa puke ko.” Sigaw ko.

“Malamang lalaki pa yan sarap mo kantutin eh. Nalilibugan ako.” Kantot lang siya ng kantot saakin habang pinaglalaruan ang dede ko minsan ay sinusupsop din.

“Putok mo sa loob hah.”

“Oo tangina bubuntisin kita cho wseok.” Binilisan pa lalo ni syoun.

“Aah ahh ahh puta sarap aah ahh ahh ohh.” Sinikipan ko ang puke ko at napaungol ng malakas si seungyoun.

“PUTANGINA SIKIP! Lalabasan na ko.” Patuloy ang pagkakantutan namin hanggang sa maiputok niya na tamod niya sa kailaliman ng puke ko.

Hingal na hingal kami.

“Puno na ko ng tamod mo.”

“Di pa ko tapos.” Ngumisi si syoun at kinantot ulit ako. Mahal ko talaga siya.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on twitter: @eggseoks
> 
> You can request anything to me po. Thank you.


End file.
